Dr. Packer
POWERING UP SCPF COMPUTER TERMINAL... LOADING CLEARANCE LEVEL... LOADING INFORMATION... SIGNING IN... Name: Packer █. Anderson Clearance Leve'l: L-3 '''D.O.B: '█/█/████, ████████, New York '''Divisions: RETIRED Past Occupations: SD Trainee, ScD Researcher, RRT, IA Director, DEA Director Can be found at: N/A Timeline: '''Aah...when I was a CD...heh. I hated it. I barley got tested on though. The thing I hated about it, is when either MTF or SD shoot you WHILE you are in your cell...I call that abuse. I've gotten for into SCPF now... It all began when I got a call from my friend, Kinny, also known as Dr. Kinny. He informed me that I should go work at SCPF. I began as an CD. I then decided to become a L-0. I got it! Yet, I was only a Janitor...I couldn't do anything. It's a couple days later, and I got L-1. Now things were cooking, heh. I got to finally explore other things with my friend Kinny. Things got inactive. I decided to take a break from SCPF. For about a month, I went inactive. Then I came back. I saw new things were here, and then our Site Director for Site-7 quit. But we got new sites. I decided I wanted to repay my inactivity-ness. I decided to send an Application for L-2. I got it! Now I could do more things. I decided that I wanted to join a division. I joined the SD, and I got in. I was so happy. I was interacting with more people. I could now be in tests, and get CD, and take care of those little REDACTED, aka the C.I. I got way more into SCPF, so I wanted to be an L-3. I got it! This means I can join another Major class division. I joined ScD, and got to Jr. Researcher. A couple of weeks pass by, and I was very active. Let's get to the present now. I got Researcher. I did my first Euclid test on 173. Then I tried to do 049, and it didn't work that well. Stupid CD, opening the doors. They will cause a breach...and I swear, if a CD ever touches one of the buttons they aren't supposed too, I will REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED AND REDACTED REDACTED! Packer also got into RRT, but then was fired for EXPUNGED/ '''About Packer: He is to be restricted to SCP-458. If he is found near it, or at least trying to open the door to its containment zone, any type or form of Security will take action and will have to strap him on a bed for a day. Quotes: "Damn Feds!" "SCP-999 man. I would EXPLETIVE to own it." "Why is 096 so shy? I mean it's not pretty or handsome, but it ain't ugly. "Dr. 049,or the Plague Doctor, how would you sense the great pestilence if this is a quarantined laboratory? Also, wasn't the Plague from centuries ago?" "When an CD annoys me, I feel like putting them on 106's Femur Breaker." "Imagine if your life was filled with SCP's. Your wedding ring would be SCP-714, your bed is SCP-072, your dog is SCP-999, your doctor is SCP-049, and when you were a kid, you would be SCP-096 if you got bullied. If you were rich, and had a statue outside, it would be SCP-173. Your Halloween costume would be SCP-035...there is a lot of uses for these SCP's, yet you can't use them." "GG" EXPUNGED "You may think ISD or IA don't have any family. We do. Our family is the walls." "C.I. is just a bunch of EXPLETIVE." "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Notes from Staff: "If we used the Scp's we'll all end up on the Chaos Insurgency" -Task Force Unit Sky "If our family is the walls, how would we be here right now?" - Field Agent REDACTED "Oh, we're like SCP-CLASSIFIED, no one should know that though." -Special Agent Packer